okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Kemu
Kemu, referred to as Old Man Kemu by Issun, is the village elder of Wep'keer. He used to be the elder and former chief of Wep'keer, however, after being nearly killed by Lechku & Nechku during an attempt of pacifying the twin demons that failed, he became very weak, and thus passed on the title of chief to Samickle. History Background Every year, Kemu used the Volcanic Incantation to make Ezofuji erupt, warming Kamui. But when the twin demons Nechku and Lechku sent a horrible blizzard to freeze Kamui, Kemu decided to use the Volcanic Incantation to fight the demons' blizzard. Unfortunately, he was attacked by them. Luckily, Samickle brought him back to safety in the village, while Oki stayed behind, fighting the demons. ''Ōkami'' Kemu helped Amaterasu and Issun find Lika (so that the annual ritual could be fulfilled) by telling them that he "smelled" Lika somewhere in Yoshpet. He also opened the path to Kamui (Ezofuji) for Amaterasu's meeting with Tuskle. He later tried to close the entrance to Wawku Shrine after Oki broke into it using another incantation. However, he could not. Lika eventually performed the Volcanic Incantation in his stead and brought salvation to all of Kamui. Characteristics Description Kemu, as the chief of Wep'keer, is very revered among the village's Oina residents. He has tan skin, a large navel, gray hair and beard that is let flowing freely, a brown raccoon mask, and a pendant worn on his neck, seemingly made from brass and embedded with jewels of green (possibly jade or emerald), and the string for wearing the pendant is lined with the same jewels. Despite the harsh chill of the land of Kamui, Kemu wears very light clothing, which only consists of a light yellow vest with black linings and a white sash on his waist to tie the robe to a less loose position. Before Kemu took Lika in for training in spiritual powers, the old village elder was the Oina with the strongest spiritual capabilities, yearly reciting the Volcanic Incantation for warming Kamui. However, during an attempt in pacification of Lechku and Nechku, it failed horribly, and Kemu was gravely wounded, greatly weakening his spiritual powers. Personality Initially, Kemu comes off as a harsh, guardian-like figure who leads the Oina tribe towards prosperity with a strong fist. He is very protective of his people, yet able to know when the time is right to trust someone new, allowing the tribe to develop without much hindrance. However, as time goes on, one starts to see his softer side, as he only protects that which he loves and is harsh towards them to allow room to grow and mature. For many of the Oina, Kemu acts as more than an authority figure. He is, rather, more like their grandfather and close friend than a distant ruler. Trivia *When Kemu was sleeping, Issun thought he died, and Kemu tried to attack Amaterasu in his sleep. *Kemu is one of the few people in the game—fewer among the Oina—to see Amaterasu's true divine form. *Kemu was meant to be Kai and Lika's great-grandfather, but this fact is only ever mentioned in the artbook. However, this may explain Lika's connection to spiritual power. Category:Characters in Ōkami